The Window of Opportunity
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: Sequel to A Charming Connection. Angela Hawthorne has only been a witch for twenty hours. Someone is trying to turn her to evil before the window of opportunity closes forever.


The Window of Opportunity  
  
Chapter 1: The preminition  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed and its actors and actresses are no way afilliated with me or my family. Anything remotely familiar from the show does not belong to me, but Spelling Production/Viacom. Angela Hawthorne and the entire idea of this fanfiction story do belong to me and are copywritten. This story is copywritten and if it is stolen, you will prosecuted for it. Thank you.  
  
(c)2002-Harry Potter Addict  
  
valley_chic2005@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Note to the reader: Here is Angela Hawthorne again in a story that may just change her forever. Please read and review A Charming Connection before this story otherwise you might not understand this story.  
  
"My lord, how are we suppose to capture the Angela girl without running into the Charmed Ones?"  
  
The hooded man paced in the dripping, black chamber. He finally found himself content in his blood red velvet chair near a dim light from the top of the chamber. Pale, stumbly fingers peered out the cloak and pressed against the arms of the chair.  
  
"By getting rid of the protection around her. Getting rid of the Charmed ones Luca."  
  
The young man stood completely still. He looked fairly decent. The brown haired man dawned a black cape falling around his black suit. Luca appoarched the chair and bowed.  
  
"Even if we get rid of them, we have to lure her to our side."  
  
"The window of opportunity is on our side.."  
  
~*~  
  
Angela watched as the pine green SUV bypassed the neighborhoods in San Fransisco. They were beautiful to watch. All the houses were so stable and aligned perfect. It was like the families living in them. Perfect and stable. Angela Hawthorne was the complete opposite. Only twenty-four hours ago did she find out that her own blood was reincarnated from Pruedence Halliwell, one of the Charmed Ones. Angela's own life was out of her control, but in Destiny's control. As the car appoached West High School, Piper kissed Melinda and gave them both lunch money.  
  
"Guys, I have a lunch meeting with Dad, Phoebe, and Paige. I will be home for dinner at the latest. Have a great day at school."  
  
Angela began to push the door closed but was pulled out of her control and into a preminition.  
  
*A car screeching to a halt, a hooded man throwing a fireball at the car, steering it into a pole, headon. Flames explode.*  
  
Screams came out of Angela's mouth. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself on the black tar pavement next the SUV. Piper stood over her, jerking her awake. Melinda was on the other side of the parking lot, mouthing something that Angela couldn't make out. A sharp pain filled her head and she made the move to grasp her long, raven hair.  
  
"Angela, what did you see?" Piper whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Angela felt tears down her face. The images and pain stabbed her like daggers in her head. Slowly, Piper grabbed her sweaty hand and lifted her up. Shaking, Angela held herself up against the van. Her forehead and skin was extremely clammy.  
  
"I saw a car, slamming into a pole after being fired at by a hooded man."  
  
"Did you see what kind of car?"  
  
Angela shook her head. At that moment, Mrs. Dabbs, the principal rushed over to see what had happened.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Mrs. Dabbs holding onto to Angela's shoulder.  
  
Piper opened the door and let Angela slide in quickly.  
  
"I am taking her to the hospital as a precaution for a head injury. Make sure Melinda picks up her homework please."  
  
Angela fell flat on her back in the backseat of the car. The sounds around her were blurry and the sights. It had been so strong, unlike any pain she had ever felt.  
  
"Angela, we need to get you to Leo and back to the manor. Phoebe and Paige will want to hear about it. Phoebe knows it feels, Angela."  
  
"Why is this happening to me? Why can't I go back to be the strange girl in foster care?"  
  
Piper bit her lip and moved the car out of the parking lot.  
  
"You were never that strange girl in foster care Angela. You were my sister always."  
  
~*~  
  
Luca waltzed into the chamber and bowed once again to the hooded figure. He moved his cape and rose up when the figure motioned for it.  
  
"The girl had a preminiton according to Dertha at the school. It was of the plan my lord. Dertha was standing next to the other one, Melinda. She saw it all and overheard the witch's conversation with the girl. It is ruined."  
  
The hooded figure moved uneasily.  
  
"We just have make the plan a bit different. Same idea. Different plan."  
  
Luca nodded as the hooded figure waved his hand over Luca. He turned into a fifteen year old teeange boy. He wasn't bad either. The build was the same, but the face once covered with wrinkles was smooth and his eyes had a bright blue fire to them. Fingering his long, blond strands, Luca looked up and down his body.  
  
"You take care of the Melinda girl and I will take care of the Charmed ones. Angela will be all alone without protection. She will cave into the window. We only have 22 hours left of opportunity."  
  
~*~  
  
Angela laid on her bed in Prue's old room. She never noticed until then that there were so many things that reminding her of Prue. It all had a familarity to it. Tears hadn't stop since coming back from the school. Someone's life was in her hands and she didn't know what to do yet. Angela had only been a witch for twenty five hours! Slowly, Angela fingered the tattered teddy bear that Phoebe had given her of Prue. It smiled at her, despite the missing black button eye and the large hole in the blue shirt of it. It was her comfort toy. At that only moment of peace, a knock sounded at the d door.  
  
"Come in I guess." sighed Angela before burying her long, raven braids into the pillows once again.  
  
"Angela, I know what happened today was very scary for you. I just want to take to you for a bit. Maybe give you an explanation." said the voice that sounded very warming.  
  
Angela pulled the pillows off her ears and saw that it was Phoebe, smiling. She sat down on the blue comforter and rubbed Angela's back. Popping up, Angela wrapped her arms around Phoebe, almost killing her.  
  
"Phoebe, I don't want to see other people die. I have already seen my parents die over and over. It is just too much pain."  
  
"I know, but you can help people with that gift. Angela, you are a very lucky kid. It never gets any easier."  
  
Angela lifted her head and moved the teddy bear closer to her.  
  
"I wish I could do everything I wanted without personal gain. Life would be so much easier." She said,  
  
"Life isn't like that. I have to go because our meeting for P3 got rescheldured. See ya later alligator."  
  
Phoebe gave Angela one last squeeze and began to get up, thinking about what Angela had just said. It sounded almost evil..  
  
~*~ (20 hours left)  
  
Angela brushed her hair in the mirror slowly. It laid on her shoulders, as smooth as silk. Her eyes glowed on the mirror. Life could get anymore crazy. She heard Piper yell goodbye and Paige, Phoebe, and Piper all go to the lunch meeting. Shaking her head, Angela turned her head back towards the mirror and saw a face looking back at her. It eas Prue. She smiled and began to speak.  
  
"Angela, power without consequences can be yours. Let the power of evil cross into your veins." the mirror spoke.  
  
Angela kept her eyes on the mirror, almost hypotised. Shaking her head quickly, she smashed the mirror. What the hell? What was going on? Evil sounds like it is too good to be true. No. I can't do it. She began picking up the pieces of the smashed mirror and in her head, debating about what her true destiny does hold.  
  
~*~(at that same time.)  
  
Luca looked around the schoolyard for his assignment, capturing Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt. He then saw the catch and slowly appoached her. Melinda brushed her long brown hair away from the liquid eyes and peered at Luca staring. Luca put on his best mortal smile even though he felt like a complete and utter fool.  
  
"Melinda, Did you get the lecture in Mr. Paulsen's class today? I am not very good at Spanish."  
  
Melinda smiled and pulled out her spanish book. It was decorated with halloween stickers and broomsticks. Harry Potter flew with a quidditch ball.  
  
"Yea, I have never seen you in that class. Are you new?"  
  
Great, she is a smart girl along with a witch. All I need. "Yea, I am Luca. I am not from around her. That is for sure."  
  
"There is a bench over there. We can sit down-" Melinda began to suggest but was interupted by Luca.  
  
"Why don't we go to Golden Gate Park where it is a bit quieter?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. Let me call Angela and tell her." said Melinda before Luca grabbed her arm.  
  
"It is alright, we won't be that long. Come on."  
  
Luca walked behind Melinda and a knife smoked into his hand. Behind his back, Luca checked the point and it prinked his finger assuring its sharpness.  
  
"It should be right around this corner..." Melinda said as she turned around and saw the blade in Luca's hand. Melinda moved to freeze him, but Luca was quicker.  
  
Luca felt glory and strength as he felt the knife cut through the flesh of a future Charmed one. Grabbing Melinda, they flamed out.  
  
~*~ Downtown San Fransisco(18 hours left)  
  
"I don't think we should of left Angela alone in the Manor. She was really freaked out about the preminition she had." said Phoebe as she looked through the leather breifcase of papers full of graphs and charts.  
  
"Phoebe, I can't help this meeting was rescheldured. This meeting could put a P3 in Los Angeles. We would never have to worry about money again. Angela will be fine. She is getting the hang of the telekensis thing."  
  
"Guys I have a really bad feeling about something. I just can't put my finger on it." Paige said as she began to shiver.  
  
"Everyone is just jumpy about the preminition. If something goes wrong, both Angela and Melinda have the cell, plus Leo is at home."  
  
~*~Outside of the car, at the same time.  
  
The hooded figure stood at the corner of an unknown street, waiting for his three victims. As the pine green car appoached the nearby pole, a potion appeared at his hand. With an energy ball at the other hand, the hooded figure inserted the potion into the ball and slammed it into the street. The street glowed a bright green and became normal again.  
  
"They won't be able to stop anything here with magic now.."  
  
~*~ (In the car)  
  
"Piper, are we almost there? Mr. Cowan wants me to work overtime tonight. I have that abuse case."  
  
Piiper gave Paige a look and kept her hands on the steering wheel and finally came to the light. At that moment, the steering wheel turned in the wrong direction. Piper gripped it tighter figuring she had let go too much. It wouldn't let go, then Piper tried to freeze it.  
  
"Why aren't my powers working?" screamed Piper.  
  
"The streering wheel has a mind of its own!" jumped Phoebe, trying to hang on.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WATCH OUT FOR THE TRE-" began Paige, but was interuppted by a crash.  
  
Author's ending note: Hope you will review otherwise you may not find out what happens. I love cliffhangers. :) 


End file.
